


Prove Me Wrong

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, I love me some Robin Laing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: You are best friends with Babe Heffron who is leaving for the war and you can't stand to see him leave and you believe he isn't going to make it.





	

You had begged him not to go. The announcement of World War II and America’s newly profound involvement scared you. It scared you by taking your best friend, Edward. He knocked on your door after you yelled at him. When you answered it, wiping away the tears that fell gently from your eyes, he stood there smiling sorrowfully.

“May I come in?” He asked. You nodded, backing up to let him enter. Edward walked into your house and looked at you as you closed the door.

“No one is home so make it quick.” You said standing in front of him with your arms crossed across your chest. Edward inhaled and looked at you and then to the side.

“Y/N, I promise I'll make it for you. I'll make this country proud with my work over in Europe.” He said rather calmly. You dropped your arms.

“Prove me wrong. Prove me wrong, Edward.” You told him reached for the door. He took your hand in his and brought you close to him. You blushed and looked down at his chest before making eye contact with him. 

“I will prove you wrong. I will be back in no time at all.” He smiled through his whispers. You swallowed hard, thinking of him possibly dying.

“Write to me while you're gone.” You whispered back to him. He nodded slightly.

“I promise to write you as much as I can.” He spoke. He let go of you and headed for the door. He bid you farewell and left your house. Your heart pounded with romance and fright. You couldn't do anything but run out the door. Your hand ripped it open and as soon as you saw Edward walking away, you shouted for him.

“Heffron, get back here!” 

He turned around and looked at you before walking back to you. You ran to him and jumped into his arms and gave him a good luck kiss. He happily took it and held onto you tight, making sure he wouldn't drop you.

“What was that for?” Edward asked you when you two parted. He gently put you back down on the ground.

“I love you, Edward. You better prove me wrong and come back to me.” You told him. He laughed a bit and smiled.

“If I make it back, are we going to get married?” 

“If you're asking me right now, then yes. Yes, Edward, I will marry you.”


End file.
